


You Are the Ocean

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [15]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Fjord and Jester spend a quiet morning together which leads to a revelation between the two of them.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre & Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	You Are the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This was a result of me turning the page color on google docs to dark blue and the text to silver.

The soft yellow light of sunrise pours through the windows, the warm wind of Nicodranas blowing through the open window, causing the white curtains to flutter. Fjord has never been a morning person, but now he’s warming up to the idea. Especially when he’s waking up to someone as beautiful as Jester in the bed beside him.

Fjord lays on his side facing Jester. With the hand that’s not under his head, he reaches out and traces the silvery lines of her tattoo. She hums happily and smiles up at him. He gently pulls the thin strap of her white nightgown down a little so he can follow the lines completely. 

She gives her shoulders a little shimmy and a scandalized look that doesn’t reach her eyes, “Fjord, what are you doing?” 

“Oh.” He pulls his hand back quickly. “I didn’t mean-”

She giggles, “It’s okay. It feels nice.” 

He reaches for her tentatively, “Are you sure?” She nods and he touches her again, starting at her collarbone towards the center of her chest. He can feel her eyes on his as he starts to trace the clasped hands. It’s become second nature, knowing when Jester is watching him. Her skin is soft under his hands, she has a light sunburn on her shoulders from their most recent adventures.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. His eyes flash up to Jester’s and he sees her duck her head as she blushes. He moves his hand up to her cheek and touches the dark blue freckles there. He then moves his thumb to the tip of her nose, making her laugh as he taps the tip. 

She looks up at him with sparkling eyes, “I like you like this.” 

“Like what?” 

“I dunno.” Jester takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Soft, romantic. You’re not like this around everyone else.” 

“Everyone else isn’t a pretty blue tiefling who loves pastries almost as much as she loves dick jokes.” Fjord laughs. 

“You’re mad for me,” she teases. 

Fjord smiles, “I am. Very much so.”

Jester smiles and sits up, the blankets pooling around her waist. The strap of her nightgown is hanging down her arm and she places it back onto her shoulder. Fjord can’t help the dopey smile that crosses his face as he gazes up at her. Her blue hair is cropped short and poofy from sleep. 

She leans down and kisses him and is about to pull back when Fjord wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her onto his lap. “Fjord!” Jester squeaks with a laugh. He keeps his hands on her hips as he sits up. “We have to get ready.” 

“Do we though?” Fjord says. He kisses her again. “As I see it, we lock the door, maybe barricade it, and no one can ever come get us.” 

Jester smiles into another kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck, “We have to get up. Caleb will come to get us any minute.” 

“But I’d much rather say here with you,” he pouts. He squeezes her leg a little bit. “Think about it, we could sneak out the window, steal another boat, and just travel the world.” He presses a kiss to her shoulder and another further down her arm. “Spend every second together.” 

“You’d get sick of me,” Jester says. 

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Fjord moves his hand up her back and gently presses her towards him. He kisses her again. “I love you too much for that.” 

Jester freezes, looking down at him, with her big purple eyes. “Are you serious? You…”

“I love you, Jester,” Fjord says. 

All of a sudden, Jester scrambles off of Fjord’s lap and away from him, he lets her go. She doesn’t say anything as she turns her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself. He can see her shaking a little bit. 

“Jester? Are you alright?” He slowly pushes the blankets off of himself and stands, slowly approaching her.

“I-I’m sorry,” Jester says. “I think I need some space.” With that, she heads straight for the door, grabbing her cloak on the way out. She doesn’t let him see her face as she does. 

Fjord can immediately tell that something is very very wrong. “Wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” 

The door slams shut. 

“Shit.” Fjord runs a hand over his hair. “Shit.” He moves to the door, intending to follow her, but he quickly stops himself. She said she needed some space. Fuck. 

It was too soon. The one thing he promised himself when he told Jester how he felt was that he wouldn’t rush this. This is Jester’s first time ever having something like this and he can’t ruin it for her. 

He sinks down onto the edge of the bed, head in his hands. 

Jester runs. She’s not wearing shoes and she’s barely dressed, she only has her cropped cloak over her thin nightgown. She can’t run down the beach like she wants. Instead, Jester runs up the stairs to the roof of the Lavish Chateau. Thankfully, none of her friends are awake so they can’t stop her.

When she gets to the top, Jester feels a momentary sense of calm. Looking down at the city she’s known her whole life, makes her problems seem just a little smaller. Stepping forward, Jester sees the rising sun just past the horizon. Jester sinks down to her knees, hugging herself as she starts to cry in earnest. Her heart aches. 

She’s crying because she’s confused and overwhelmed. And she’s crying because she ran because she was a coward. Because faced with everything she’s ever wanted, she chose to run. It’s unlike her, Jester thinks, but also so not unlike her that it’s hard to make sense of. 

“Jester?” She looks over to the door and sees her mama there, a dark green robe around her, hair tied perfectly out of her eyes. When Jester turns her head and her mother can see her tears, Marion rushes over and sits beside her daughter, pulling her against her side. “What happened?” 

She just leans onto her mother’s shoulder and cries. Marion just holds her, gently rocking her back and forth, just like she did when Jester was a baby. After a moment or two, Jester pulls away and uses the hem of her cloak to blot her tears. 

“Fjord told me he loved me,” Jester says softly. 

Marion looks down at her and frowns, “Is that not good news?” 

Jester sighs and looks out over the city, “I don’t know. I thought it would be, but when he said it… I-I froze and I ran. It was so overwhelming.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know, Mama.” Jester looks down at her hands. “I...I never thought anyone would feel that way about me. I read about love and I’ve read about people admitting their feelings so many times. But experiencing it for myself…”

“It’s vastly different,” Marion finishes. She smiles at her daughter and squeezes her to her side. “You remember the stories I told you about your father?” Jester nods. “When I told him I loved him, he got just as freaked out as you are now. But I didn’t let him leave, I explained to him that I had no expectations for him to say it back, I just wanted him to know how I felt.” Marion touches her shoulder, “Talk to Fjord. From what I’ve seen, that boy cares a great deal about you.” 

Jester shakes her head, “I ran away from him, Mama. He must be so angry at me.” 

Marion pulls her closer and presses a kiss to the side of her head, “Talk to him.”

“Okay.” Jester looks up at her mom. “Can you stay with me a little longer?”

Marion smiles, “Of course, my little sapphire.”

They sit on the roof for a couple of minutes, watching the city below them come to life. Jester curls into her mother’s side.

When they walk downstairs, Marion presses another kiss to Jester’s forehead and gives her a light push towards the room she had been sharing with Fjord. She walks up to the door and takes a steadying breath before she opens the door

Inside she sees Fjord in his armor, packing up his things. His brow is furrowed and she notices that he’s started to pack her things as well. Her haversack is on the middle of the bed along with the things she had taken out the night before. 

He looks up when she walks in. 

Before he can say anything, Jester says, “I’m sorry. I-I was overwhelmed after what you said and I ran and I’m sorry.” 

He shakes his head, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I should be the one apologizing to you. It’s too soon, I didn’t mean to pressure you into anything-”

“You didn’t.” Jester walks over to him. “And it’s not too soon.” She takes a shaky breath. “I think I feel the same, but I don’t think I can say it out loud yet. It’s all too new and scary.”

His hands land on her shoulder and he looks her right in the eyes, “I’m not expecting anything. If you’re not ready, that’s alright. I can be very patient.”

She smiles up at him and puts a hand on his cheek, “I wouldn’t mind if you said it again though.” 

Fjord grins, pulling Jester in by her waist, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
